Prince of Darkness
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Vamp fic: Kakashi is demon hunter, but there more to his pain. He'll have to become the king of the night. But, ever Vampire King needs someone by his side. But, another vampire is after the role of the night. Will Kakashi be the king of the vampires?


"Rin…Obito…you'll pay for this…you…You Demon!"

A young boy standing over the bodies of his companies looking at the monster that killed his friends. The demon was laying there covered in blood."HAHAHAHAH! You think…*cough* you think you beat me…I think…Not!"

The Demon ran up to his neck, biting it, the boy felt great pain that caused him to scream. The young boy felt pain in his whole boby. His sight was becoming fuzzy and his body begin to burn up within.

"Y-you…what did you…-"

"I've already told you…you think can beat me…it better if you became one of us and see our pain."

The demon left him alone. He removed his mask from his face to breath he felt something sharp in his heart. '_Oh god…did I…become one of them…_'

"*cough* damn….I can't breath…"

He look up at the sky and saw the moon shinning better then it should be. He bite his hand making a vow. "No matter what…I'll won't become….one of them…"

00000000

The area was cover with police cars. One of the police officers took a look at the crime scene seeing a few bodies that were felt in alleyway. The police had called in Shikamaru, a detective who was on this case for sometime. But, he had no lead for this case. "Man, this a drug. This is the tenth one this mouth."

"You're on this crime too."

He look up to see a blond woman over his shoulder and reply."Ino, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing as you Shikamaru?" Said Ino

"Never mind that, let focus on this."

Shikamaru and Ino look at the bodies that were found in the allyway. "The same killer…" Shikamaru took out a photo of a couple who matched the photo. "They were on their way home when the killer made their way."

Ino saw something shine in fornt her. It was pale and it look like pieces of a mirror."What the…did the killer use glass…?" Ino ask

"Maybe, I'll have my guys look this at the lab."

00000000

"Sasuke! Are you going to visit your brother's grave again?"

Sasuke look away from the girl. She had pink hair and green eyes. But, the way she asked, there was no way of saying no to her. "Yeah, you want to come Sakura?" Sasuke ask her.

"Yeah…I like to know what your brother was like…" Sasuke smiled at her in comfort.

"You know, you'll have find apartment soon, or-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence. A man with sliver hair ran in to them. Sasuke got a little mad at him from running into him and yelled a little bit at him. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

He stop for a moment and look at them. "Sorry about that…I wasn't looking."

He wear a long brown jacket part his face was covered by mask. He was carrying a long box with him. The two were wondering what was inside of that box he was carry. A man like him shouldn't be carrying a box like that around. But, Sasuke didn't say anything else to him and all he just said "Yeah…no problem…?"

Sasuke look at him strangely and this bad feeling in his chest started to appear out of the blue when he run into him. "Well, I'll be on my way."

Sakura watch him leave them alone then she turn around and walk over to Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, that guy give you the creeps?" She ask him

"Yeah…" When they turn around he was gone.

"What the-"

"Sasuke…he just…"

00000000

"On man, this meat is the best! I should pack more of kind!"

"Kiba, that what you said yesterday."

"I can't help it, if its hot or cold meat, it still good!"

"Like someone who been silly over this."

"Oh come Shino! Hinata! Help Me Out!"

Kiba begged Hinata to make Shino stop making fun of him over his lunch. But, the three friends heard a few few girls yelling in their fan girls' scream.

"Neji! Could You Please Go On Data With Me!"

"No Me Neji!"

There were a bunch of fan girls all over Neji who still setting at his desk. Acting like they were not there.

"Boy Hinata. I don't know how your brother puts up with this crap everyday?"

Hinata couldn't help it but laugh at his station. "It just his charm."

Sasuke and Sakura wereat the grave yard's enters. Sasuke could remember what happen to his brother four years ago. The thought was getting him work up.

"Sasuke…are you okay?" Sasuke look at Sakura for a moment. All he could do was put on a smile for her. "Yeah…"

They into enter the grave yard. They walk half way through the grave. Till they found a grave that said Itachi Uhciha on it.

"Sakura, you didn't have to come, you know that right?" Said Sasuke

"I know that. Beside…if that killer found you, then I'll be alone." She said with a smile on her face.

00000000

The man stop at a store that said Jiraiya's Bar and Supplies store. He walked in to see a young boy with blond hair who was dropping weapons everywhere on the floor.

"Aw Man! How Come This Happen To Me!"

He saw the man with the long box with him and smiled and a little surprise to see him here. "Oh, you're back so soon…"

"What Naruto, were you hoping I didn't?"

Naurot was getting a little worry about what he said and started panicky over his words. "No! I didn't mean it like that!"

He handed him the box. Naruto open the box to see a long sword that was covered in blood and rest. When Naruto saw it, he was ready to lose his top of the condition of the sword.

"What The Hell Did You Do It Now! We Told You To Go Easy On It! Not Destroy It!"

JSomeone came into came the room when Naruto was yelling at the man who brought the box with the sword inside. It was none other then the owner Jiraiya. "Naruto, just fix it. You want demons to run around free?"

Naruto look at Jiraiya strangely when he asked him that. He turn white at the thought.

"Ah…sure, why not!…" Naruto picked up the box and went into the back of the room. Jiraiya just sighed and looked at the man again while Naruot was working in the other room.

"Here, on the house. By the way, Tsunade likes to know if you can make it to-"

"If she wants me to go there. There isn't anyway to make me go there…"

Jiraiya look at him fun when Naruto return with the finish sword. It was different from before.

"I'm done…here…!"

He took the sword from Naruto's hands. Jiraiya hold a small bottle with something red inside of it. He looked at him with a bit of worry on his face. "Its a full moon tonight, if you start to feed. Then take this with you." Said Jiraiya

"All right…" He showed his right side of his face, there was a scar on his eye. It was red with black marks from his other eye. Naruto only smiled at him.

"We know you can do it!" He left store without saying anything to them.

00000000

Sakura look at the sky, it was already dark, they have lost track of time. "Aw, its night already."

Sasuke look up too and look at the time. It was already midnight. "We better be on our way back." Said Sasuke

"Yeah." Before they started to leave, something in the shadows begin to come out of the shadows. They weren't human at all, they were like something out of a horror film. "What the hell are those thing!…"

Sakura saw them as well. "Oh God!"

These creatures weren't something to laugh about. But, suddenly the creatures started to talk."Only two again, that crap. Well…it doesn't matter, I'll kill you guys first then eat your souls!"

Sasuke was pale feeling it's taught against his skin. Sakura stood behind Sasuke for safety. Sasuke saw something else near by, but, this one looked normal.

"Alright Shinma, it time to go back from the hell you clawed out of!"

Sasuke and Sakura only had one thing on their minds was run away from here. But their legs weren't moving when they told them to.

"You Two! Get Out Of Here Now!"

They did what they were told. Before they could, they wanted to know who was this person was. But there was no time, they had to get out of here. The creatures stared at the man for a moment or two. "Wait a minute! Who Are You!"

The sword took a huge below on it's body! The demon fell to the ground. It's wound was deep, so it won't be able to heal itself. He saw that he wear only black and till it saw his eye. "You…you're…"

"Kakashi Hatake…The Shinma Hunter!"

_**This was a Naruto vampire fic I made so long ago. I know it sucks and I tried editing this baby out and it sort sucks in places. I hope you guys enjoy anyway.**_

_**Please no rude comments only helpful ones.**_

_**Naruto belongs **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_


End file.
